The Horn Shaped Ring
by TheInsaneProject
Summary: Akiyama Mio stared at the carton box. Inside came a ring, a special ring, that was about to change all her life. She was fifteen when she received it, seventeen when she discovered its 'magic' and twenty one when she received the visit from the Vongola X and the Mist Guardian. She was marked from the start. Now it was time for her to fulfill her destiny. OC/Undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Akiyama Mio's red eyes studied carefully the carton box. The box was placed on her doorstep, resting quietly, as Akiyama pushed her bag up on her shoulder and brushed one strand of her light blue hair to the back of her ear. She squatted, as she watched carefully the package.

Was it a bomb?

Akiyama wondered if her mother was at home. She hadn't seen mail on the mailbox, meaning that her mother had removed all the mail. The box that she was currently staring at must have come later.

It was addressed to Akiyama, as the top of the box had her name written in sloppy words: Akiyama Mio.

So Akiyama picked up the 'bomb' and felt its weight. It was lighter than what she supposedly thought it was a bomb. Placing the box under her right arm, she walked inside of her home, greeting her mother, who was in the kitchen, and walked up to her room.

Once inside the room, she placed the box on top of the bed, and threw the bag onto the floor.

Her red eyes scanned the box, one more time, before her trembling fingers opened the box. Inside, there was a small box.

A box containing a box?

Was this a prank?

Akiyama opened the small box and peeked inside. A ring, a weird looking ring, with a protruding horn coming out of the middle of the purple circle, and another box- but this time she could see it was metallic made, were kept inside of the small box.

What was this?

She started by trying to open the box. Nothing. The box wouldn't budge.

Sighing, she turned to the ring.

She picked it up and rolled it around over her fingers. The ring gave off a feeling of security and comfort to Akiyama, making her instantly connect with the piece of jewellery.

She placed it on her middle finger, and extended her arm.

As she figured, the horn was too big. It ruined the complete picture, of a normal ring. But, if she wanted, she could turn the ring into a necklace.

She smiled.

What a thoughtful gift.

But gifts were always given to someone by someone.

Who gave Akiyama this ring?

She shrugged, relishing the feelings that the ring provided, and never took her eyes off the ring.

That night, when she was asleep, the ring shone mysteriously, under a purple aura.

It had finally found its user.

 _Six years later._

Akiyama never found the sender of that gift, that precious gift. She eventually forgot about the sender, focusing on the ring itself, and how it affected her.

She found that with the ring, she could do impossible things.

Once she had tried it on, again, to feel it on her fingers. She had been wanting a cat, that she had seen on the streets, and- she didn't know how, the cat had magically appeared on her bed. At first she thought that she was seeing things.

But then, her mother walked in and saw the cat.

Eventually she allowed Akiyama to have it, but Akiyama never forgot on how it had been brought to the world.

She had used magic!

And it was all with the ring's influence.

Akiyama looked at Neko. The brown cat slept peacefully on his bed, ignoring the fact that Akiyama was staring at him.

Her red eyes passed to the ring that she had on her chest. Everything considered 'weird' happened to Akiyama since she got that ring.

When she imagined something- like for example wishing to have a cat, those wishes came true. She was sure that the ring was some kind of 'wish well', only in the format of ring.

Right now, at her apartment, Akiyama never stopped staring at the ring over her chest.

It was then that the doorbell rung.

Akiyama placed the ring inside her shirt, and walked to the door. As she opened it, two people stood in her doorstep.

Who were these people?

"Hello." One of them, the shortest, greeted. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. And this is Rokudo Mukuro."

"What do you need?" Akiyama asked. "If you're here to sell something I don't want it."

Sawada laughed. "No, we're not here to sell anything."

"So?" She was unaware that her ring had popped out of under her shirt.

Mukuro smirked. "It appears that I have a new apprentice."

"Apprentice?" Akiyama bobbed her head to the side. "What do you mean by that?"

"Can we come in? We'll explain everything to you." Tsuna proposed.

Akiyama stared at the two men, before sighing. "Sure."

She moves her body to the left so that the men could enter her small apartment. Sawada and Mukuro walked inside, as they took a seat on the couch. Akiyama stared at them, watching their heads move closer, as they whispered something to each other.

She closed the door, and walked to the chair that was placed to the right of the couch, near Tsuna.

"So, Sawada-san, Rokudo-san..." She started. "What can I help you with?"

"I am the one that can help you, Akiyama Mio." Mukuro stated. Akiyama widened her eyes, frightened.

"How do you know my name?!"

"Mukuro!" Tsuna berated the male. "Akiyama-san, don't be scared. We won't do anything to harm you."

"Then explain to me, how you know my name."

"We have been on your trail, so to speak." Tsuna explained. "We know that you have in your possession a great ring, one that, one would think, it can make miracles happen."

"You mean this ring?" She flashed the ring to the men. They nodded.

"Yes. That ring is called Horn Shaped Ring, and it's very powerful." Tsuna continued, as he looked at Mukuro's hands. "Mukuro has one as well, although it doesn't do the same, let's say, effects as yours."

"My ring can do magic." Akiyama stated. Mukuro laughed.

"Magic does not exist, Akiyama Mio." Mukuro shook his head. "Only the energy of the user of the ring can make what you call to be 'magic' happen. And I can see that you carry a great level of energy."

"Energy?" Akiyama repeated. "You mean that I have energy stored within me that allows me to perform magic?"

"Again, that is not magic." Mukuro sighed. "It's called illusions."

"But illusions aren't real, right?" They both nodded, again.

"Technically they aren't. But if the opponent, which the user is using the illusions against, believes in them, they turn real and they can kill."

"So that means that my cat isn't real." She mused.

"What do you mean?" Mukuro asked. "Everything in this apartment is real."

"What?" She was confused, right now. "Didn't you tell me that the illusions turn real if the person believes that they are? Well, I, with this ring, created my cat. So he must be an illusion right?"

"That's where you are wrong, Akiyama-san. Your ring is different. It's called Hell Ring, belonging to a group of rare rings, that can do amazing things. Yours not different- your ring can turn illusions into reality."


	2. Chapter 2

Akiyama Mio stared at the men. And then at her ring.

So her ring was part of a group of special rings?

Hell rings, huh?

The name sure sound creepy, but it was strangely fitting for such ring. Akiyama couldn't have named it better- after all, the name that she had was 'Ring of Darkness'.

She would not say that out loud.

Her eyes crossed with Tsuna's.

"So, Sawada-san..." She trailed off. "What exactly do you need from me?"

"I want you to receive the proper training. Mukuro, here, has volunteered-"

"Was forced."

"to be your mentor." Sawada continued, as he ignored Mukuro's input. "You need to be able to control your energy, or you will be making illusions real, for the rest of your life, every time you put on that ring."

"I rarely put it on, to be honest." Akiyama confessed. "The ring gives me an awfully calm feeling, it's true, but because of its...design... I don't wear it."

"Because of its design?" Mukuro repeated, incredulously. "Are you serious?"

"I am."

"What about its tremendous power?" Mukuro questioned Akiyama. "You could rule the world with that ring, and you don't wear it because it's not fashionable?"

"I don't want to rule the world." Akiyama stated, offhand.

"I don't want to train her." Mukuro also stated.

"Mukuro. Don't go giving her ideas." Tsuna said. "And Akiyama-san you need to control it. You, yourself have Mist Flames. Or you wouldn't have that ring."

"Mist Flames?"

As Tsuna started to explain what Flames were, especially Mist Flames, Akiyama started to understand some of events that had happened in her life that she couldn't explain. At first, she thought that she was a Mage, a powerful Mage that could make something appear out of nowhere.

Now she realized that she could create illusions. And, with the ring, those illusions would turn real.

She wasn't any sorcerer, and part of her, was a bit disappointed.

"So I have Mist Flames. And I can create illusions." Akiyama concluded, after Tsuna's explanation. "And with this ring, I can create real illusions."

"Exactly."

"So how exactly do I tap into that power?"

"That's why Mukuro's here. He'll teach you everything you need to know about it."

Mukuro had his eyes closed and his arms crossed. He wasn't expecting another student, after Fran, but there she stood.

He was annoyed that he had to follow Tsuna's idiotic wishes once again. He would rather annoy Skylark, than to teach this girl the way of illusions.

But a thought came to his mind.

She could make a great chess piece in his game- if he properly shaped her into his wishes, she would become greatly powerful. And Mukuro could use that to his advantage to conquer the Mafia World.

He glanced at the unsuspected girl.

Her red eyes watched with curiousness Tsuna, who was talking about something menial. Those red eyes could transform into something like bloodlust. They had the perfect shape for that.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. She stood from her seat and ran to her room. Opening a drawer she picked up the box and brought it to the living room. "What is this?"

"That is a box weapon." Tsuna explained. "Whoever sent you the ring also sent the box weapon they thought it fit you."

"And how does it open? I've tried with many things: knives and screwdrivers, but it just didn't open." Tsuna cringed.

"It doesn't work like that. The box weapon can only be opened with a ring, in your case, your Hell Ring." Akiyama delivered the box to Tsuna, who turned the container around on his hand. "It's probably a weapon."

"A weapon?!" Akiyama's eyes widened. "I don't know how to use weapons!"

"You'll learn in due time."

Akiyama doubted.

She was horrible at anything that involved physical effort. And weapons involved the body movement.

And anyway... Why would she need to learn how to handle a weapon?

And the most important question: Who were these men?

"Who are you?" She finally asked. Tsuna's eyes glinted.

"I'm the Tenth Vongola Boss. And this is my Mist Guardian."

"Vongola?" Tsuna nodded.

"A Mafia Family." Akiyama stood up, abruptly.

"Please, leave."

"Now, you are worried, Akiyama Mio?" Mukuro snorted. "You weren't when we were talking about your 'magic'."

Akiyama blushed.

"I didn't know you were Mafiosi!" Akiyama pointed to the door. "Please leave."

"We'll leave, Akiyama-san." Tsuna appeased her. "But you will be searched for your abilities."

"I wasn't until now."

"The world's different. There's a new threat arising and it's powerful. And wants to destroy the Vongola."

"I have no link with the Vongola."

"No, but they could still search you for your abilities and make you work for them." Tsuna warned. "

"So you wanted to get me first."

"She's sharp." Mukuro commented. Tsuna glared at Mukuro.

"We don't want to use you, Akiyama-san. Believe it or not, we just want to help you."

The two men rose from their seat and walked to the door. Tsuna hesitated as he placed a hand on the doorknob.

"Akiyama-san, be warned: These men are not to be played with."

Akiyama nodded.

They left the apartment, leaving Akiyama to her thoughts.

She stared at the ring and box weapon that were now placed quietly over the coffee table, and sighed.

Mafia?

She didn't know that such an obscure world was linked to her precious ring.

Akiyama brushed one strand of hair into the back of her ear, frustrated.

What the hell was she supposed to do now?

Hide the ring?

Or actually take the Vongola's words?

What if the Vongola were the bad guys in this situation?

She had no idea what to do now.

Akiyama picked up the ring and the box, as she walked to her bedroom. She opens a drawer and hid them under her undergarment. No one would look there, she thought.

Once she closed the drawer, it felt like a weight had been put on her shoulders.

She didn't want to part from her ring.

She was used to have her ring suspended on her neck, now it felt weightless and with a new sense of void.

Akiyama walked to the living room and looked at the coffee table. A small piece of paper was splayed there, curiously- which definitely wasn't there before. She picked it up and read it.

 _We will help you._

 _Vongola._

Above they had scribbled down their address. So they wanted Akiyama to visit them? And when did they leave the paper there? When Tsuna and Mukuro left, Akiyama was sure that nothing was on top of the table, except the box weapon and the ring.

Akiyama didn't have much choice.

It seems that they had chosen for her. And she couldn't do anything else but to follow their orders.

After all, they were Mafiosi.


End file.
